


Its just you and me kid

by Janus1974



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus1974/pseuds/Janus1974
Summary: Sonja and Evens 8-year old daughter Ida has been living with Sonja, travelling around the world to where ever a job appeared. Finally Sonja has agreed to Even bringing Ida home to live with him in Oslo, to give her some needed stability. But being a single father and juggling a buzy job, a very smart kid and a very hot 2. grade teacher isn`t always easy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Pappa”, Ida runs to him and jumps in his arms. He picks her up and starts twirling her around, faster and faster, until they both giggles. He hasn´t seen his daughter for almost 6 months, not since Sonja took that job in New York.  
Now Sonja was being relocated to Rio, and Ida somehow didn´t fit Sonja´s idea of living the vida loca in Rio, so Ida was going to live with him, finally. The little girl needed a steady home, a prober family, somebody who stuck by her. And finally Sonja realized that she was hurting Ida and not him by keeping them apart.  
“Sonja”, he gave her a small smile, even managed to give her a tiny hug. “Even”, she said not giving him any insight to how she was feeling; her face was carved in stone. Even wondered how he ever loved her, she was so ice-cold, so different to everything he was. But it didn´t matter, luckily he had Ida, the best little girl in the world, and she was finally here and was going to live with him. He felt like combusting, he was so happy.   
His mom had already helped him decorate Ida´s new room, they painted a green field on one wall, with flowers and butterflies and blue sky. And they went to Ikea to buy new furniture, and the room looked so pretty, all ready for his little girl.  
Granny and Grandpa was waiting at home for them, they lived just down the street, which was why he bought the house. If in case he couldn´t get home, they would be there to pick Ida up from school. They have always been his lifeline, now they would be his daughters as well. He shouldn´t have any late nights thought, only early mornings.   
When Even realized Ida would finally come home, he stopped doing movies, which was his passion, but it involved a lot of travelling, being away on location on weird hours. All didn´t manage well with being a single father to an 8 year old girl. Luckily his film had made him pretty successful, so getting another job had been quite an easy task.   
He now worked at Good morning Norge, not the most exciting job, but well paid and he got to go home every night. His mother would step in every morning and get Ida ready for school, seeing he had to be at work at 4.30.   
Yesterday Even also got Ida registered for school. He chooses the local school, because his neighbors talks warmly about it and their kids went there. And Even figures Ida could befriend them and have a starting out point. He knows all too well being the new kid isn´t always easy. But now he isn´t sure he picked the right school though.   
That´s where he met HIM, his angel. The person who has invaded his mind ever since. They were both looking elsewhere, when they walked straight into each other and it felt like an electric energy, they fell back on the ground.   
The other person fast on his feet again now holding out his hand to help Even up. But as Even looked up everything else disappeared; He only saw these emerald green eyes that reminded him of the deep mountain lakes up north, he use to swim in when he was a kid. Above the green eyes where the most angelic soft curly hair.   
“Breath”, Even told himself. “Breathe”, and oh no the Angel in front of him, with the most amazing cupid bow started saying words, words that didn’t enter into Even´s ears. “Wake up, don’t be a dork, WAKE UP !!!” Even shook his head, took a deep breath and grabbed the hand that was offered to him. “You okay ?” the Angel said smiling.   
Even finally getting some control back over his body answered he was fine. The Angel smiled widely, picked up his backpack from the ground, swung it over his shoulder and headed for the school. Even still in a state of shock, didn´t even notice the Angel turning around several times to catch glances at Even.   
Sonja tells him, she had to catch a plane. Even thought she was going stay a few days. Make the change seem smaller for Ida, but apparently not. She kneels down to her daughter, hugs her and tells her to behave and make her proud. Sonja kisses her daughters cheek and tells her she loves her all the way to the moon and back again. As Sonja gets up and turns to Even for a short look, her eyes are teary. They share a small smile; he nods as if saying I will take care of our daughter. Within seconds she turns and walks away at a fast pace. Even brings his daughter up in his arms “Now it´s just you and me kid”.


	2. Isak

Isak knew every adult coming through the school; this gorgeous guy had not been here before. He surely would had noticed. Isak kept glancing back at the tall handsome blond stranger as he walked towards the door. He had been working at the school for 6 years now. This was his second year as a homeroom teacher, his little ones already moving up to 2. Grade. 

In high school Isak always imagined himself a doctor or a veterinarian, his big passion being biology and science. But he didn’t get into university of Oslo, and moving to either Bergen or Trondheim was not a possibility. All due to his mother´s illness and him taking care of his little sister Lea. 

Finally Isak choose teaching college, being convinced by his best friend Jonas, who was already going into teaching. To this day Isak never regretted his decision, teaching being the best job in the world and Isak loving it. The working hours were perfect, not as good as many thought, but mostly he could choose to do most of his work at night, leaving room for friends and football. 

The best thing was the kids though; Isak loved working with the younger students. He always thought he and Jonas would follow each other and teach preteens and teens, Jonas still did. In his second year, Isak got a few nature study classes as a substitute in 1st grade by mistake, but he fell in love with the kids, their curiosity and their imagination. Hereafter he couldn’t imagine him working anywhere else. 

He was the best homeroom teacher and “his” kids loved him. He attended football games to cheer on the boys, went to the stables to watch the girls ride their horses. Once a month he even took his class camping overnight or they would sleep at school, trying to discover secrets about the school ghost or doing treasure hunts in the gym. Between work, Jonas and Eva and a few other friends and of course playing some football he didn’t have much spare time, so love was not an issue for him. He simply did not have the time.

Isak always knew he was gay. The first time he really noticed for sure was the first year of high school during PE, when he suddenly felt his body react to some of the other boys changing in front of him. These boys suddenly grew over the summer, now showing abs, longer stronger legs, rougher masculine features. Isak felt so embarrassed, he ran out and hid in the bathroom and cried. Jonas finding him, but never forcing him to answer any questions, never asking what was wrong. Somehow Jonas just knew. And it never mattered to him, they were best friends.

The first time Isak kissed a boy he was drunk and high as a kite. His name was Jacob, he was a sweet 1st year student, who had followed Isak around for some weeks. The kiss itself was sloppy and messy. A bit too wet and a bit too much tongue. But it made Isak feel. Feel all the way from his toes to his ears, the tingling sensation. The wanting more, always wanting more. Isak and Jacob kept kissing at parties, getting each other off a couple of times, never taking it further than that. After a couple of months with casual kissing the excitement between them died and they both moved on. Jacob with Karen, and Isak with schoolwork. Even back then he was a workaholic, wanting to be the best which meant perfecting himself. 

The first time Isak had sex he was a 3rd grader and he was at a college party. He met Adrian, who was 4 years older. Very openly gay, drop dread gorgeous in the nerdy kind of way, and an economy major. Adrian was in appearance completely different than Isak, he was dark, dark hair, dark eyes and a little smirky smile on his lips. Isak couldn’t help falling for him the second Adrian smiled at him. 

The sex was ….. OK. Isak always thought sex would be mind blowing, but it was just ok. Sure they gave each other orgasms but that’s it, nothing out of the ordinary. Not like the sex he read about, the almost black outs, the body shakingly forgetting where and who you were. Isak never felt that with Adrian, but he kept hoping it would turn around, once they got to know each better, and once Isak got a little more experienced. Adrian and Isak dated for some time, and they did try to experiment some, trying to tell the other what felt good and what turned them on, but it somehow never worked. The sex stayed boring, not what you expect when you are 18 and full of hormones, so Isak broke it off with Adrian once summer came around and he and Jonas was off to college. Hoping he would find that special one in college. 

During college Isak had a few hook ups, but nothing serious and after college he only went on 2 blind dates that Eva set him up on. She feeling personal responsible for Isak´s love life since she and Jonas were getting married and Jonas being Isak´s best friend. But none of the dates went further than sex afterwards. So here he was, 6 years after college, at the age of 29, he was still very much single. Not really very experienced in dating, love or even sex, not that his friends needed to know that part. 

He really would like to find that speciel someone, he wasn’t looking for hook ups, but he was looking for HIM. But he didn’t know where to look anymore. Meeting someone during a drunken night on the town didn’t really seem like the successful way to go. He even considered online dating, but Grindr, it was only for hook ups too, no one serious there as well, not the real deal. Isak knew that 29 weren’t that old, but if he wanted kids, adopting process takes time and then waiting for the right child. Time was not his side. He felt the clock ticking faster and faster. Maybe a family was not for him, he never really had one, and he might not even have one of his own. 

Isak looked back at the tall stranger one last time before going in. “In another life I could have someone like him” he sighed. “Nope, he is not for me to have”.


	3. Even

Even looked down at her daughter, offered her his big hand. She grabbed it instantly smiling at her father. Even took her suitcase in his other hand. Together they walked out of the airport, towards the parking lot and Even´s new car. When he lived in USA he used to drive this little silver Porsche. But having moved back to Oslo and having Ida come live with him permanently, he figured he needed a more grown-up car. He had bought the big 4wheel driven Volvo. Not that he needed 4wheel drive, but because this car rated highest in all safety test. 

Even couldn´t help but laugh a bit. Just the thought of him, Even Bech Næsheim growing up and being a responsible father for a young child. It made no sense to him, unless he kept reminding himself why he had to grow up. It was all for Ida, his daughter. This little girl whom he always loved, but felt he didn’t show enough. He tried to be in her life, which was not always easy considering Sonja´s resistance. But now Even felt he was all she had left. He knew he needed to be the best father; there were no room for failure. That’s why he completely changed his life around, that’s why he had grown up. Because of love, and this love was everything to him. 

Getting Ida settled in the backseat all buckled up proved to be an easy task. Even almost applauded himself. He put her suitcase in the trunk, and soon they were driving back to Oslo and their new life together. Back to the little house where granny and grandpa was waiting impatiently. Ida must have been exhausted from the long flight. Just 2 minutes after turning on the highway towards Oslo, she was fast asleep in the backseat, light snores rising every few seconds. Even smiled and turned on the radio, playing and old familiar song from his late teen years. He still remembered most the lyrics so he started to rapping along with Nas, his thoughts drifting back to when he first heard the song.

It was at a school dance at Bakka, he was 17 and he had just started his 2nd year of high school. He was hanging with his usual gang, well they started out hanging together but somehow Elias and Yousef got caught up in an intense dance competition. Mutta trying to catch up to them, but failing miserable. Adam had long gone after some 1st year; he figured he might try to score tonight. Even now alone with Mikael, already so tired of his lame jokes and Mikael´s stories about his classes. Even was just about to tell him to have a beer and to shut the F*** up, when he noticed her by the door. This tall, blond girl looking right at him with a confident smile.

Even told Mikael, that he would get a drink, and left him without asking if Mikael wanted anything. He crossed the floor quickly, his eyes never leaving her. “Sonja” she smiled. “Even” he laughed back while he tilted his head towards the dance floor, Even said; ”dance?” And he led her to the middle of the floor, brought his arms tight around her waist, feeling her arms reaching around his neck pulling him close for a slow dance. And Nas not being the easiest music to slow dance to, that’s exactly what they did. Justin Bieber followed Nas, after that Gabrielle. They didn’t notice, the kept dancing slow and tight. 

Even was in love within minutes, seconds even. In love with Sonja´s sweet smell, her smoothing voice, her sincere kisses and her warm touches. He was so gone for this girl; he didn’t notice anything else for the rest of the night. Actually he barely noticed anything else that Sonja for the next 3 years, she bring his entire life. It was during this time he was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. He having experienced a major high, and then the following depression, Even was sure no one, not even Sonja or his parents could ever love him again. But they all stuck by him, helped him, and carried him back to his life. He felt forever grateful, and even more loved. Sonja stayed with him, she cared for him, she kept him from going through the roof again, but also from going deep under. Sonja kept him stable. She managed him; she managed his drinking, his smoking, and his partying. 

Even felt numb, he felt uninspired. Nothing about his life gave any meaning anymore. He felt he saw the world through foggy glasses. Sonja controlled him, he was in her prison, and he couldn’t break free. One summer Sonja went to Greece with her parents for 2 weeks, leaving even alone in Oslo. They had been apart before, but only for a few days, newer a week or now 2 weeks. Even was terrified. In a way he was glad to be alone, not having Sonja´s controlling look all the time, but it was scary too. Even remembered an interview he once saw with that Austrian girl, Natasja Kampush. She had told about how frightened she had been to flee her house of hostage, frightened of the unknown. Maybe that was why he stayed with Sonja; he was scared of the unknown. Of taken responsibility for his own life. 

Even missed Sonja every second, or maybe he missed his safety. The texted each other constantly, but Even was still a big mess. The boys finally came around and dragged him out. They went out drinking, and Even ended up drinking heavily. Leading him plastered, making out with a guy in the alley behind the bar. Even always knew he was pansexual, so it was not his first time with a guy. But in the 3 years since he met Sonja he hadn’t been with a boy. Or a girl for that matter, he hadn’t cheated on Sonja, hadn’t even considered it before tonight. 

Feeling very hung over the next day he decided not to tell Sonja about the hook up. He figured it was a drunken mistake, a mix of him missing Sonja and not had had alcohol in ages. Sonja came home 5 days later, just as lovely as ever. She was suntanned and she looked beautifully fresh. And to this day Even believed Ida was conceived that night. 

During the next couple of months Even felt more and more caught in his personal Sonja-prison. He went out with the boys more and more, every time ending up drunk and hooking up with someone, and not his girlfriend. Some nights it was a boy, some nights a boy. It was easy for Even, he was a handsome guy, and he was charming. And most important, he didn’t get caught. Sonja didn’t suspect a thing. That first time when Sonja was in Greece went well, he felt relieved, he didn’t get caught, and it was all good. So he tried again, and again, and again. He stopped thinking about Sonja somewhere along the way. Now only thinking about himself. Even actually felt proud, deceiving his girlfriend. Proud that he could be so smart. 

The day Sonja told him she was pregnant her eyes were glowing and she smiled so happily. Even felt it was the best and the worst day of his life. He instantly loved the little child already growing inside Sonja, and he felt proud that they created a life together, he and Sonja. But Even also felt the bars of his prison becoming thicker and tighter. He felt the grip Sonja had on him being tightened further. He pushed all bad thoughts away and smiled his biggest smile and kissed Sonja. He kissed her still flat belly, but really he wanted to scream and run away. 

After that day Even didn’t need alcohol to hook up with strangers anymore. He seeked excitement, freedom. He increased the amounts of hook ups, some days he was with 2 or 3 different people. Secretly hoping to get caught so he could finally be free. And of course he did get caught. Sonja yelling and hitting him. Telling him he was disgusting. “I´m fucking pregnant with your child”, she yelled while accusing him of fucking everyone who came his way. In this instant Even didn’t feel proud, he felt awful. But Even didn’t tell Sonja that he felt awful, he acted like he couldn’t care less, making Sonja pack her bags and leaving him. Even was finally alone, he had gotten what he wanted, he was finally free, he had broken out of his prison. Why did he only feel sadness now? Even crashed hard, his depression lasted almost 6 months.

Even wasn’t at the birth of Ida. He was still depressed, and furthermore Sonja wouldn’t allow it. He did get to see his little baby girl a few hours every week, but only if his mother came with him, Sonja´s order. Even was so behind in school so he had to make a choice, either drop out or retake the year. He chose to drop out. He decided to move to USA, to Los Angeles actually, to follow his big dream. He loved movies, always had. He wanted to make epic movies, movies that people in 40 or 50 years would still remember and rewatch. He wanted to be a movie director. 

Getting started in films isn’t easy, but he was lucky. He got a job as a runner on a low budget film set, but they soon noticed his potential so within 6 months he was promoted to directors assistant. The busy schedule and living far from Oslo made seeing his daughter difficult, but he still flew home every time he got the chance. Even wanted to be a part of his daughter’s life, he wanted to watch her grow, to get her to know him. He wanted them to bond. And they did, every minute they spent together they were inseparable. Ida adored her father. As Sonja began working all around the world, he got to travel the world and explore it with his daughter. 

The rain began to fall on the front window of his Volvo. Luckily he was not far from home. Within minutes he pulled into the driveway next to his little house, and he sighed “To a new beginning”. Ida didn’t even wake up when he opened the car door and got her out. He tugged her close to his chest, asking his dad to get the suitcase while his mother opened the doors leading to Ida’s bedroom and her new bed. He settled his sleeping daughter in the bed and tugged her in, giving her a kiss on her little forehead. Evens parents hugged him and they all agreed on meeting for lunch the following day. His mother giving him a kiss on his cheek, and smiling her bright smile. 

His parents left him shortly after. Leaving Even alone with his new life. Even made his way to the kitchen, sending a smile and loving thought to his mother. On the counter was a fresh pot of coffee and some sandwiches. He grabbed some and went to the living room to sit down. The table was covered in photo albums, probably his mother who had been looking at old memories. Some old photos from his confirmation, some photos from their trips to the cabin. Many photos of Ida, a photo of him and Ida at the great wall. One of them at the little mermaid, and at the Sydney Opera house. And then there were photos from his life in L.A. From his first directing job.

Kind of a fun story actually. He started out as the assistant, a job he had worked for over 2 years now. But this was a bigger film, with a bigger budget and one “bigger” actor in the lead. Even felt he was finally going somewhere. He was extremely excited. They had done all the preparations, the read through. This was finally their first day of filming. But the director was late, very late actually. The producer was already looking at the clock, looking worried. Time is money. Even knew the director well, he knew his plan. So somehow he got everyone in place, and filming had started. The director hadn’t showed because his wife had had a car accident and he felt he needed to stay by her side and not be on set. 

Even ended up directing the entire movie and it was a huge success. Earning him several big jobs earning him very good pay checks. He had been lucky, he became a success. And success means more freedom. Freedom to choose movies and locations. So for the next years Even tried to work his schedule around Ida and wherever Sonja happened to be working at. Even made it his top priority to be a good father to his daughter. His love life was a bit lacking though. He still had some random hook ups, but never at the extreme amount as before. Evens life was always busy, with Ida, with work. He didn’t have time to find a new love, leaving him sticking to casual sex to fulfill his needs.

Even closed the photo albums, in a way like he closed that part of his life. He gave up that life, all the glam and glitter of L.A. He didn’t want it anymore. He wanted this life, a simple rural life in suburban Oslo with his precious daughter. And Even thought about it and he laughed, because he didn’t feel trapped. Not at all, he had never felt this free. He felt he was home. And then he was in his thoughts again, the blond Angel from the other day. He circled Evens thoughts all the time, Even wanted to know who he was, what his name was. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know if the blond Angel liked men and him specific. Even sighed heavily: “I wish you could be my home too!”


End file.
